10 minutes to death
by midnight13731
Summary: When 15 year old Naruto Namikaze is taken by an ex-villager because of the kyuubi, he must endure 72 hours of pain before his godfather, Jiraiya, notices his absence. M rated for blood, gore, torture and swearing. No likey, no ready :D .NOT YAOI.
1. Taken at midnight

10 minutes to death  
A Naruto torcher fic.  
M rated for blood, gore, torcher and swearing.

You've been warned...

Naruto: Why am I always torchered?

Midnight-chan: 'Cuz you're so damn torcherable.

Naruto: ...

Midnight-chan: I've been waiting ages to do this fic, don't kill my buzz.

Naruto: Disclaimer - Midnight13731 doesn't own any of the Naruto features in this fic but she does own the stuff that doesn't belong to Naruto. ???

Midnight-chan: I couldn't be bothered to go through the stuff that was and wasn't mine.

Both: This disclaimer is valid for the entire story!

Midnight-chan: That's so I don't have to keep writing it.

Info: Naruto knows about his heritage and knows that Jiraiya is his godfather. He is also 15, This is set a couple of months after he comes back from the 2 and a half year training trip.

Both: On with the fic!

* * *

Prologue: Taken at midnight

_Beep..._

The sound of a 15 year old's alarm clock turning to 00:00am...Midnight...Darkness passed through the blonde ninja's bedroom falling on his whiskered face. The shadow put a cloth over the struggling teen's face...Silence...It picked up the blonde teen, jumped out of the open glass window and ran under the moonlit night's cover, deep into the darkness.

His team were on a break.

His sensei hardly ever notices him.

His teamates would be too busy training.

His hokage would be up to her neck in paperwork.

His godfather would come in three days - if he didn't show up for training, which he wouldn't.

No-one would notice for three whole days.

No-one would notice for 72 hours.

Naruto Namikaze was missing.

* * *

Midnight-chan: Dun dun dun dunnnnnn!

Naruto: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

Midnight-chan: Review please! BUT! No flames, flamers!

Naruto: Midnight-chan got a flame recently, she wasn't happy, she wacked out the chain-saw on GTA.

Midnight-chan: Yeah, it was goooooodddd....Duuudddeeeee....

Love ya ;)

Midnight-chan!


	2. Wake up, Demon!

Naruto: Oh My Goddesses! It's the fastest you've EVER updated! ONE DAY?! WTF?!

Midnight-chan: I'm a big torcher fan.

Naruto: 0.O

Midnight-chan: Especially when it's you. Now this is a kind od filler untill day 1 (next chapter) but still has minor torcher no blood and gore yet *pouts* Ohhhhh Naarrrruuuttttoooooo....

*Naruto looks at midnight-chan's crazed face and runs for his life*

Midnight-chan: *weilding a chain-saw* Get back here!!!!

Naruto: *still running* On with the fic!!! AHHH-!!!

-scene cannot be revealed-

* * *

Chapter 1: Wake up, Demon!

Clink...

The sound of chains rattling against each other, chains suspending someone from the ceiling in the middle of a dark room.

Tap...

Footsteps of an unknown shadow as they come nearer to the person in chains, who is stuck between wake and sleep.

Smack!

"Wake up, Demon!" The yell of Naruto Namikaze's kidnapper as he lowers his hand from smacking the 'demon' across the face.

Consciousness came quickly to Naruto after that and first he analyzed his situation. He was topless, hanging - chained by his wrists from the ceiling of a candle-lit room. On the walls he could see blood and various weapons...Torcher weapons. There was a chain around his neck too which was connected to the chains coming off his wrists. 'Oh shit' Was all he could think.

"welcome, Demon to your new home!" The shadowed man said cheerfully, "may you find some forgiveness to all those you killed 15 years ago."

With that the man put his hand in his back pouch and pulled out a jar. Little creatures where inside from all Naruto could see and they had sharp teeth. They looked like a leech of some sort but he had a good idea that they wern't going to drain his blood.

"From the look on your face, I see you've guessed these aren't normal leeches, no, in fact, they're much worse. They drain chakra and they drain it ever so slowly...Good thing really, I want to hear you scream."

He took some out and placed them near the chain on Naruto's neck. They sunk their teeth in and Naruto had to fight from wincing. The shadowed man walked over to the wall of weapons that had kunai and daggers upon and took a kunai of the rack. He walked back to Naruto's hanging body and dug the knife into his abdomen-

"My name is Aku. Scream for me, Demon, Scream."

But Naruto did not oblige, even as the kunai was dragged mercilessly across his torso, he could only imagine what this crazed, madman would think up next.

* * *

Midnight-chan: Actually I can only imagine.

Naruto: 0.O what are you going to do to me?

Midnight-chan: Everything and anything my sadistic mind can come up with.

Naruto: Chapters are kinda short, aren't they?

Midnight-chan: Yeah, dunno what happened there...I'll just update faster. :D

Big shout out to:

Aczuru

for favoriting the story even though I only put the prologue up a couple of days ago, this chapter is dedicated to you!

Please Review! No flames please! And favorite too!

Thanks ever so much guys!

Love ya!

Midnight-chan! :D


	3. Safe in my mind

Midnight-chan: This is the second time i've updated tonight, it's in the am and I'm knackered! :s

Naruto: More torcher for me?

Midnigt-chan: Yeah but the end is really cute! On with the fic! BTW! This chappie is dedicated to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted ect but most importantly miss 7890 for asking so nicely via pm! xx

* * *

Chapter 2: Safe in my mind

"Ohhhh Demonnnnn Foxxxxxx." Aku said in a sing-song voice, "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Naruto's mind became slowly aware, unwilling to see his captor again so soon. Unfortunately, he was not given the sleep he craved or the answer to a way out of the place he is in. Instead his body jumped when something bit into his skin with a blunt force and he cried out.

"Ah!" Naruto shook his head, "What the fuck was that!"

"Do you like it! It's a leather whip with spikes attached to the end! AND It's today's torture tool!"

'This guy is a fucking happy psychopath who needs help.' Naruto thought to himself, safe in his mind. 'Oh fuck how do I get outta this!' He just wanted that one other question to be answered. For someone to give him a clue to escape or for someone to come and save him from this blood thirsty nightmare he had been pulled into without a real reason why. The whip bit into his skin again and again, blood trailed down his back. But it was soon flowing and beneath him a puddle of his scarlet life force spread out.

"Shit!" He gasped as he was rewarded with another two strokes, "Fuck!"

This time the blows didn't stop, blood trailed down his already abused body and he was slowly tiring. The chakra leeches were doing their work well. Too well. He felt drained and lifeless. Naruto's eyes were closing with his full consent and he felt himself drift. Sleep. Sweet bliss of an escape from this hell...If only for a short moment.

* * *

"Wake-"

Smack!

"The-"

Smack!

"Fuck-"

Smack!

"Up!"

Smack!

Smack!

Smack!

"GOD! YOU need some fucking therapy!" Naruto yelled at his captor.

"And YOU NEED TO FEEL THE PAIN OF THOSE YOU KILLED!" Aku yelled back as he continued whipping Naruto's back.

'Oh my god, this guy has mood swings! One minute he's happy the next he's pissed off. Fuck.' Naruto thought as he bit back a scream.

The pain was becoming too great for him to handle. He'd had worse injuries but to have them piling on top of each other along with lack of sleep and chakra depletion, it just felt like he would die right now and wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"How does it feel, huh? To have your skin ripped from your bones and not be able to do anything about it? HUH? Answer me! YOU FUCKING DEMON! FEEL PAIN!"

Aku was shouting again. Blood lust had taken over him. He just wanted to torcher a victim without thinking it through. He came round from the back of Naruto to the front and started tearing his skin off with the whip all over again. But Naruto wasn't paying attention anymore, his eyes had glazed over and his head dropped to his torn up chest, body unwilling to give it support in unconsciousness. But mind willing to keep him safe.

* * *

In Naruto's mind...

"Naruto...?"

Said person was slowly waking to the sound of his name but wasn't fully aware. The right and deep voice called out to his container again, in all hope of waking the poor boy up.

"Naruto...?"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes but they closed again too soon after. He was so tired. Even in him mind where it was safe. Naruto needed to rest properly and not be woken up every hour to be beaten within an inch of his life by a blood thirsty ex-villager. The rich voice spoke again, almost begging for Naruto to wake up. Just to see how he was copeing.

"Naruto? Please wake up."

Naruto blinked opened his eyes and pulled himself up, only to fall back down into water. He hissed in pain. New wounds appearing while he lay there in the clear water. He looked up and saw Kyuubi looking at him worriedly. Naruto opened his mouth but no words came out, so he tried again and managed to form two words. A certain fox was glad to hear him speak again.

"H-hi K-Kyuu..." Naruto said, his voice hoarse.

He used his mind to unlock the cage kyuu was in and make him smaller, Kyuu then came over to Naruto, whimpering. Naruto knew that Kyuu had only attacked the village because ROOT had taken his children and killed his wife. With the help of Jiraiya, he figured out how to shift shapes of things in his own mind. For example Kyuu and the cage he was kept in. Usally Naruto could change the scenery from being a sewer but he didn't have the strength to keep the scene he had created up properly at the present moment in time. Kyuu rubbed his head against Naruto's hand, he had come to care for Naruto as a son, it was just in his nature to do so.

"How's the pain?" Kyuu asked Naruto, concern lacing his smooth voice.

"H-hurts..." Naruto whispered.

Kyuu lay down next to Naruto and curled around him as he fell asleep, he was quite protective of his young cub.

* * *

Midnight-chan: I liked the end bit :)

Naruto: I'm quite happy with that too

Midnight-chan: I like Kyuu when he's nice in fics, not evil

Naruto: Are you that tired that you wrote about falling to sleep in a fanfic?

Midnight-chan: Yep, pretty much. Okay it's 10 to 2 in the morning and I've had a long day. I have an even longer one tomorrow.

Night!

Love ya,

Midnight-chan! :D


	4. Strange Findings

Midnight-chan: I don't care if you hate me. I've had a really bad time lately and I forgot to put the chapter up that has, so you know, been written for ages. The main thing is that I actually DID update.

Naruto: No yelling at Midnight-chan, k? 'Cuz she isn't just using the line that people use as an excuse, she actually HAS had a VERY bad time over the last few months.

Midnight-chan: And school isn't helping either. ON WITH THE FIC! It's lonnggggg awaited! Btw, this one has alot of breaks in it, there's a reason for it. Of course I know the reasonnnnn. :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Strange findings

"Naruto! Naruto! It's Iruka! Are you home?"

Iruka had been shouting Naruto for the last ten minutes and gave up, the blonde was probably out. He turned and came face to face with a worried looking Kakashi.

"Ah, Iruka, have you seen Naruto?"

"I was about to come ask you that." Iruka replied with a concerned face

"He didn't show up for training yesterday..." Kakashi said worry lacing his voice

"Have you looked for him?"

"Everywhere." Kakashi answered

"We should report this."

And they left for Tsunade's office to report a presumed missing blonde ninja.

* * *

"Who's gonna help you? Who's gonna help YOU?" Aku taunted

"They'll notice I'm gone! You'll be in deep shit then..." Naruto replied menacingly

"Ohhh. I guess I need more chakra leeches..." Aku said going into the next room

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was weak. In this state all he could do was wait for Kyuu to heal him while he hoped and waited for someone to come as the torture continued. Unfortunately the healing couldn't keep up with the wounds and he went through it everyday. It was his third day here in this cold, dark room and the wounds were piling up on each other, making it hard to breath.

'Hurry guys, I'm sorry to ask this but...Help me.' Naruto prayed

* * *

What Naruto didn't know was that alot of people were looking for him at that very moment. Once it had been reported to Tsunade, she cursed herself for not noticing sooner. All of the rookie 9 -2(Sasuke and Naruto) as well as Gai's team and the rookie's senseis were looking for the blonde ninja with the blue eyes and the never-say-die attitude. Kakashi had been sent to find Jiraiya, being one of the few people whom knew, if Jiraiya was in the Leaf, where he would be. Which surprised the few who knew that no one else could even guess right. He bumped into the perverted sennin a he was leaving.

"J-Jiraiya!"

"Whoa. whoa, Kakashi, slow down."

"Naruto's missing!"

"What?"

Jiraiya took off towards Naruto's apartment, Kakashi following a second behind.

* * *

"AHHHH!"

Naruto screamed as the psychotic ex-villager slowly dragged a dagger down his stomache. Eching his horrid name as the leeches sucked on Naruto's dieing chakra. Aku stopped for a moment leaving Naruto panting hard in pain. He studied his blood soaked work before he decided to add more to his masterpiece.

"Y-you s-sick fucker!" Naruto yelled in pain

* * *

There was no sign of forced entry as Jiraiya opened the door using his spare key. Nothing was out of place. But...The window was open. Jiraiya studied the window while Kakashi looked around. No sign of struggle. Naruto had been taken while he was flat out from pure exhaustion.

"Kakashi!" Jiraiya shouted

Kakashi went back to the window Jiraiya was looking at there was blood, just on the side. Whoever took Naruto must have caught themselves on the window plane. Jiraiya took out a vile and scraped the blood in. They left to see the hokage.

* * *

When they got there, they burst in. Tsunade looked up. A thoughtful look on her face. Jiraiya handed her the tube.

"I found it in Naruto's place. I need you to run a identification test on it.

Tsunade called Shizune in and told her to do just that and asked Kakashi to help. She then looked up and met Jiraiya's eyes and wordlessly handed him the note she was reading.

"There have been reports of screaming and hysterical laughter coming from the lower level of a building just outside the village." Jiraiya looked up as Tsunade explained, tears gathering in her eyes. "They say they can hear the one who laughs shout from time to time...Calling the other a demon. We found him Jiraiya and I need you to go and get Naruto back."

"I accept. I'm getting my godson the hell away from there."

* * *

Midnight-chan: So yeah, there it is. Oh and I know I've been spelling torture 'torcher' no need to bloody review-rape me over it. Gods. Not my fault y'know, not alot of people know how to spell it. I'm sorry I spelt ONE thing wrong. NO FLAMES - do you understand?

LOVE YAAAAAA!

Midnight-chan! :D


	5. The Beeping

Hello~~~~~ So, I'm back... FINALLY. I know it's been awhile but I've had a lot to sort out. These past months have not been easy on me. My mental state is significantly better than it was near this time last year and my emotional state is about the same. I did get help for my PTSD and my anxiety but they couldn't do anything for my insomnia. I have medication for my migraines but I don't like taking it because it slows down your pulse. My anxiety attacks are varied from day to day depending what kinds of situation I'm in.

So I apologize for being gone for being gone for so long but it could not be helped. My exams went well. I recently got my results: A merit, 4 B's, 3 C's, 2 D's and 1 E. I'm not really bothered about my lower three grades because I was expecting worse. But the second I saw that I had the minimum required grades for my college course, I literally jumped for joy.

I'm finally out of that hellhole called a high school and I couldn't be happier. The last time I will EVER go back there will be to pick up my certificates.

So... I guess that's a basic recap. Enjoy the new chapters - I thought I'd finish the story for you all. Warning: after chapter 5, it's PURE fluff.

Love always,

Midnight13731

-x-

* * *

Chapter 4: The beeping

Jiraiya and Kakashi stood, waiting for orders, outside a secluded building on the outskirts of the leaf village. The radio static was heard and Jiraiya picked the device up.

_"Jiraiya?"_ Came Tsunade's voice over the communication link

"I'm here. Any information?" The sage replied

_"The man who took Naruto was a villager. Full name- Akuma Hana. Went by 'Aku' on the streets. He and some friends got caught a few years ago planning to assassinate Naruto. They failed and he got all the blame put on him and was banished."_

"Anything else?"

_"Be careful. He used to help out with the bomb making."_

"Noted."

_"Good luck. Get our boy back."_

"Count on it. Jiraiya out."

The sage turned towards his companion. And motioned for the silver haired nin to follow his lead. Jiraiya carefully opened the wooden door and walked inside,  
checking every corner for guards. Kakashi was ahead of him, looking at a note, he caught up and inspected the paper. It had specs of blood on the page but it was the words that put an icy grip on Jiraiya's heart.

**_To the demon lovers,_**

**_I have a bomb set to go off in ten minutes. It's attached to the broken body of that demon you call a human. He's still alive- for now. But in what looks like grave pain. By the way, this note is set to burn._**

**_Aku._**

Jiraiya pulled the note out of Kakashi's shaking hand and threw it as it was slowly engulfed in flames. The two men looked at each other briefly and took off running down the long corridor.

* * *

Spikes flew from both direction as the two ninja dodged them relentlessly, panting, they raced down the corridor. It seemed to stretch on forever. The white walls almost sucking them in, blurring their vision. Suddenly, the floor opened up beneath them and huge spikes of blood-rusted silver shot up out of the ground. Jiraiya and Kakashi jumped, barely landing a safe distance on the other side. They didn't spare a glance back at the deadly spikes; a certain blonde ninja in life-threatening danger was filling their minds with concern too much to care.

Then they could hear it, something in the distance... A beeping noise...

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Without a word spoken, the search and rescue party of two sped up. Using all their training to reach their precious person in time. Images entered their minds, unwillingly:

_Naruto; beaten, bloodied_

_Naruto; screaming in pain_

_Naruto; lying, waiting, wondering if someone -** anyone** - will come._

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

The beeping was so much closer, they rounded the corner and came to an end. Stood by itself in the entire floor was one door. As they neared it, they noticed the smell of copper and blood on the door in the shape of a hand.

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

Jiraiya stopped out side the door and Kakashi fell in behind him. They listened for a moment.

_"Stupid demon-brat, you've met you end. Not only are you going to bleed to death but I'm blowing you up too!"_ The voice laughed, evilly, _"Now, DIE FOR ME!"_

They heard a grunt and the sound of slicing flesh.

_"WHY DID YOU MOVE!"_ The man shouted in anger,_ "STAY STILL!"_

And nothing could have made them more proud of Naruto than when he yelled this at his captor:

_"**FUCK YOU!**"_

And they kicked open the door.

TBC~

* * *

Read on~~~~~ By the way; Akuma Hana - Demon Flower ;)

-m13731

Hello~~~~~ So, I'm back... FINALLY. I know it's been awhile but I've had a lot to sort out. These past months have not been easy on me. My mental state is significantly better than it was near this time last year and my emotional state is about the same. I did get help for my PTSD and my anxiety but they couldn't do anything for my insomnia. I have medication for my migraines but I don't like taking it because it slows down your pulse. My anxiety attacks are varied from day to day depending what kinds of situation I'm in.

So I apologize for being gone for being gone for so long but it could not be helped. My exams went well. I recently got my results: A merit, 4 B's, 3 C's, 2 D's and 1 E. I'm not really bothered about my lower three grades because I was expecting worse. But the second I saw that I had the minimum required grades for my college course, I literally jumped for joy.

I'm finally out of that hellhole called a high school and I couldn't be happier. The last time I will EVER go back there will be to pick up my certificates.

So... I guess that's a basic recap. Enjoy the new chapters - I thought I'd finish the story for you all. Warning: after chapter 5, it's PURE fluff.  



	6. Bloodied

M13731: It was so hard to finish this story because my writing style has changed but I didn't want the new chapters to be totally different from the old ones. For those of you who keep tabs on me on deviantART, my new account is RiversMoon13, that will link you to my youtube blog too. For those who keeps tabs on midnight13731 on YT, I haven't yet linked the two channels other than when I say so in one of my blogs.

Anyways, Keep reading~~~

* * *

Chapter 5: Bloodied 

The sight their vision met horrified them.

Naruto was bound to a blood-stained table, his captor - Aku - leaning over him, knife in hand. The blonde was far more injured than they'd have thought possible for a civilian to inflict. A loud beeping was heard throughout the room. Aku looked up, surprised and grabbed Naruto by his matted hair.

"Looks like their early, huh, demon?" Aku yanked on Naruto's hair to raise the blonde's head

Naruto smiled at his mentors, it was a small, exhausted smile. Jiraiya took a step forward and the evil black-haired man lifted the knife to his Godson's throat. Naruto looked down at it, tiredly, this small threat had become meaningless to him. He smiled again at his rescue party; letting them know it was and shifted to notify them about the bomb. The blonde looked pointedly at Aku. Only Jiraiya seemed to get it.

"Akuma, is it?" The sage asked with a bored tone

"H-how do you know that?" Aku said, shakily

"You've made a big mistake, Aku. You see that boy on the table? The one you've beaten for three days? He's my Godson. Now you know who _I_am, right?" Jiriaya questioned, an evil smile on his face

"Should I care!" Aku yelled

"Ah, ah, ah. Tone." Jiraiya chided

Aku looked beyond annoyed with the toad sage, he looked about ready to stab him.

"Do you see that bomb, Aku? When's it go off?" The sage said, smugly

"Oh, in about... 2 minuets." It took the man a moment to realise what he'd just said, "OH, SHIT!"

The grey eyed man dropped Naruto against the table with a sickening _thud_, realizing the knife at the same time. Naruto was silent as Aku ran towards the other door in the room. Jiraiya and Kakashi took up the chase, but as they got in kunai range; the man dropped on the floor, bleeding. Kakashi looked at the youngest ninja in the room in disbelief. He was leaning on his forearm, holding himself up, arm still stretched out in a throwing position.

"Naruto?" The silver-haired copy nin said in surprise

The blonde ninja just grinned, painfully, and flopped back down onto the table. Jiraiya lifted the kidnapper of the floor and chopped at his neck, rendering him unconscious. He didn't bother to remove the kunai, he couldn't care less. Kakashi opened the door that the man was running to and went to investigate. Jiraiya, on the other hand, went to his Godson.

Running over to the beaten form of his student, Jiraiya couldn't help but remember the bomb that was ticking towards zero. Once he reached the blonde, anger surged through him.

'How dare he do this to _my_Godson.'

Naruto's eyes were clenched shut, jaw tightened and his scarlet life-force was splattered over him. The sage put a hand under his neck and lifted his head up. The blonde flinched but did little else. Jiraiya looked around for his partner;

"Kakashi! Defuse this bomb, will ya?" The white-haired sage yelled

The copy nin appeared the other side of Naruto and took out a Kunai and cut both wires. It was a pretty amateur bomb, both wires led to the detonator. Kakashi then set about removing the bomb from Naruto - carefully minding all of his wounds - and sealing it in a storage seal.

"Done."

Naruto's breathing had sped up slightly and his lips were trying to form words but they couldn't understand them. Jiariya leaned in closer, trying to catch one of the mumbled words.

"...L-l-l-lea-ch... Lea-ch... Leach." The blonde breathed out

Naruto's placid hand lifted and motioned towards his chest. Kakashi looked confused for a moment, then pulled away the strips of fabric that was once the blonde's black and orange jacket. There were small, blue, glowing leeches attached to the blue eyed ninja's skin. Kakashi started to remove them, one by one, and Naruto would wince each time. Jiraiya recognised the small creatures almost straight away.

"Chakra leeches..." The sage whispered in a disbelieving voice, "They shouldn't be that easy to get hold of..."

As Kakashi worked, he began to explain what he'd discovered behind the door that Aku was laying by. Jiraiya listened intently as he stroked Naruto's blood-matted, blonde hair.

"After that door, there's a corridor and at the end, the wall is hollow. I already knocked it through; it goes outside." Kakashi took a breath as he pulled against a particularly stuck leech, "The traps have already been activated, so it's safe to go."

Naruto gasped as the last leech was pulled from his collar bone, he listened as his Godfather 'shh'-ed him, lulling him back into a safe place. He felt another hand slip under his body and clenched his eyes tighter shut against the pain. He heart a whisper as he was lifted into strong, familiar arms.

"Sleep, Naru, I've got ya."

He opened his eyes for a moment to stare into his Godfather's, needing the comfort. Moments later, his sapphire orbs slipped closed. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi.

"Grab _him_and lets go."

Kakashi did as he was told and roughly slung Naruto's captor over his shoulder. Then, after giving one last look to the gruesome, horror-movie-like room, they walked out, through the whole in the wall and into the night. Naruto sleeping safely in his Godfather's arms. 

TBC~~~

* * *

Keep~~~~ Going~~~~~ xxx


	7. What you don't deserve

M13731: Honestly? I have no clue why the following chapters are so damned FLUFFY but I love it ;) 

* * *

Chapter 6: What you don't deserve 

Naruto woke slowly, he could feel arms holding his body up. Kyuu had told him he'd only been asleep a few minutes but because of the strange sleeping cycle while being tortured, he would be waking up frequently for a few days. He could feel eyes on him and blinked his own open. He smiled seeing his Godfather's kind and concerned orbs staring back at him.

"H-hi." The blonde croaked, lack of water affecting his voice

An awkward moment passed while everything was silent.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Naruto said, shakily

Jiraiya looked at the teen in confusion. His smile dropped.

"What? Why would you say sorry?"

"Because I-I wasn't s-strong enough." His Godson replied, voice cracking, looking away

"Naruto. Look at me." The blonde obeyed, "You were tortured for three days and you didn't loose hope. You're plenty strong enough."

"Jiraiya." Kakashi's voice came from a metre a way, "We're home."

The sage looked at his blonde charge- he was asleep again. Jiraiya looked at the great green gates ahead of them and tree-hopped faster, kakashi and their prisoner at his side.

Tsunade was waiting by the gates, having sensed Jiraiya's chakra signature. She had a slightly haunted look on her face as she waited for news on the teen who was like a son to her. Suddenly, there was a shift in the air as four men arrived inside the Leaf village. Upon recognition, Tsunade smiled sadly until she saw the bloodied, blonde teen in Jiraiya's arms.

"Naruto!" She gasped

The ninjas and their captive came closer and Tsunade went straight to her favourite blonde, checking him over, frowning over each newly discovered cut, bruise or bite mark.

"We need to get him to the hospital right away." The blonde Hokage stated, fire and anger burning in her eyes, "And Kakashi, take _him_to the Anbu unit prison. I want him guarded. I'll deal with him later."

Both ninja nodded and Kakashi set off towards Anbu HQ, giving Naruto a worried look as he left. Jiraiya inclined his head towards the hospital and without words, both leaf nin ran there.

Crashing through the doors, Tsunade started shouting left and right, ordering people around and getting Naruto the most trusted doctors. Tsunade walked into a vacant room with Jiraiya - who was clutching Naruto to his chest. The sage lay his Godson on the white sheets as Shizune came running into the room.

"Naruto?" Shizune gasped

"Lets get started." Tsunade commanded 

* * *

_"Naruto? Naruto, it's okay, you're okay. Rest. I'm here."_

_That voice... He knew that voice. That gentle, caring voice._

_A flash of long white hair._

_A perverted grin._

_A worried look._

_A small smile._

_"I'm here Naruto, I'm here."_

* * *

The white lights were blinding. Sapphire eyes fluttered open and the pupils dilated as the bright hospital lights hit them. The pale figure let out a croaked groan and the form shifted under the snow-coloured blankets. Blinking the lights in his vision away, Naruto looked around the room in silence. The injured blonde noticed a weight on the bed and looked down. Jiraiya was sleeping, his head on the bed and a hand clutched his smaller one. Naruto smiled.

"Heh... Stubborn old pervert. You just couldn't let me suffer for my sins could you? At least you're not hurt. I'd never forgive myself. Not again."

It was then that Naruto noticed the old sage's eyes opening. The blonde hoped he hadn't heard anything. Jiraiya tightened his grip around his student's hand and slowly straightened up. He looked at Naruto and his eyes narrowed.

"You idiot."

Naruto paled, he'd heard.

"They are not your sins. They are the Kyuubi's. And I do not blame you for what happened when we were training. You weren't ready - it was my fault. Not yours."

Jiraiya wiped away the steady stream of tears flowing down Naruto's cheeks and the blonde closed his eyes in comfort. The sage put a hand against his charge's face and Naruto leaned into the touch.

"If we looked after you better, shit like this wouldn't happen. If people in this village weren't so quick to place blame and be stupid, you wouldn't have to protect yourself in your own home. Tell me, Naruto, the black eye and split lip you had last week; it was the villagers again, right?"

Naruto nodded against Jiraiya's touch and whimpered, not trusting himself to speak yet but he thought his godfather had to know.

"T-They broke my ribs last month too."

"Why aren't you defending yourself? Is it because you think you deserve it?"

Naruto nodded again, a tear slowly making its way down his face. Jiraiya tightened the grip on his hand.

"God, Naruto... No one deserves that. Especially not you." The sage thought for a moment, "What about another training trip? Just you and me. We can work on some new Jutsu and relax. Get you healed properly away from here and give you some time to rest."

Naruto looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds good." 

* * *

The voices were faint and distant when Naruto was waking up again.

_"So he's stable enough?"_

_"Yes, I can see your reasoning..."_ A sigh, _"You can take him. But be careful for the first few days."_

He knew these voices.

Suddenly, pain shot through him and he gasped, eyes clenching shut. The blonde's bandaged hand trembled and he felt it being gripped lightly as another hand was placed on his head, the fingers running through his hair.

"It's okay Naruto, we're here." Jiraiya soothed

Naruto started coughing violently, the force raising him slightly off the bed with each hack. Jiraiya moved from his seat and lifted his Godson onto his lap, holding him up as the blonde spasmed. Tsunade moved round the bed and began to run her fingers through the teen's hair; much like Jiraiya did. Naruto brought a hand up to his mouth and he doubled over, Jiraiya started to slowly rub his back.

Soon, the coughs subsided and Jiraiya brought an exhausted Naruto back to lean against him. There was blood covering the blonde's hand and some was running down his lips. Tsunade cleaned the teen up and looked over to Jiraiya. The sage was hugging Naruto to him and the younger ninja's eyes were closed in comfort.

"It's just an after-effect. His lungs had been punctured, it's his body's way of dispelling the liquid. He'll be doing it for a couple days. Keep an eye on him while you're gone." Tsunade stated, worry lacing her voice

"Oh, I plan to not let him out of my sight for a minute." The white sage replied

"Still here." Naruto replied, blinking his eyes open

"How could we forget about you?" Jiraiya said, "You're always so loud."

"I resent that." The blonde huffed

Tsunade placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I think it's time for you to sleep." The blonde medic said

"Fine." The teen replied, looking up at Jiraiya he whispered, "Stay?"

"Yes, Naruto, I'll stay."

He lay down with the blonde in a more comfortable position and Tsunade covered them with the blanket, looking out the window she saw that the moon was at it's peak in the sky. She flicked off the lights and opened the door.

"Goodnight, boys." She whispered and left, the door clicking shut behind her

The sage ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, giving a little smile as the teen's eyes fluttered closed.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto woke early the next morning, smiling as he saw his teacher still asleep. He moved carefully out of Jiraiya's grip - which had loosened in the night and grabbed the clean clothes that Tsunade had layed out for him. He walked into the small bathroom and got dressed - being mindful of his more serious injuries. Naruto walked out the room and stood by the window, watching as the sun rose, his left hand resting on the glass.

Jiraiya woke quickly after realising that Naruto was no longer laying with him and surveyed the room. He gazed as the sun's new light seemed to surround the blonde standing by the window, giving him a golden halo. The sage stood and walked over to his charge; Naruto looked up as Jiraiya came to stand beside him.

"Morning." The blonde croaked out, voice still not yet fully healed

"Don't use your voice to much. We need you to heal."

Jiraiya gave him a smile and ran his fingers through the sun-like hair in front of him. Reassuring Naruto that it was okay and that he was there if he needed him.

"W-when are we l-leaving?" The teen asked, voice cracking

Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment.

"As soon as Tsunade gives you one last check-over. How's that?"

"Perfect." Naruto smiled

They stood there, watching the sun rise and Naruto leaned against his teacher slightly. Jiraiya responded by placing an arm around the blonde and pressing a light kiss to his hair. It was then that the door opened.

Tsunade stood in awe at the seen, smiling at the pair stood by the window. Naruto looked like an angel from where she stood; his form bathed in a gold light. Jiraiya's stance was protective, whether he knew he was doing it or not was unknown. She decided to break the silence with a small cough. Naruto needed to leave to rest.

"Shall we get this over with?" Tsunade asked with a soft smile

Naruto answered with a smile of his own and walked slowly back to the bed, taking a seat upon it. He carefully removed his light shirt and gazed, unseeing, as the blonde hokage began to unwrap the many bandages that covered his torso and arms. He made no sounds of pain until Tsunade discovered that one of the strips was stuck on with dried blood. Naruto gave a wince as she gently pulled it from his skin and Jiraiya held his hand.

"Why are these taking so long to heal?" The blonde medic asked, pointing at the smaller wounds

"Kyuu's tired. He was keeping me in a safe place most of the time we were there." The teen looked thoughtful for a moment, "He'll be fine in a couple days and then I should be up to full speed in a week or two."

At the blonde's worried look, Jiraiya gave Naruto a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Naruto gave him a grateful smile and then winced, squeezing his Godfather's hand tighter. Tsunade gave him an apologetic look and kept wrapping the bandages around his body. When the fifth Hokage finished, she sat on the bed next to Naruto with a sad sigh.

"You can go tonight. You sooner the better - you'll be able to heal. And YOU," She said pointing at the sage, "better take care of him."

Jiraiya looked shocked, "You think I'd do anything less?"

"Yes." Came a quietly giggling voice from against his chest

The toad sage looked down at Naruto to where he rested and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was tired and you two are funny."

Jiraiya huffed, "It's a good thing you're cute, kid. Fine, stay there."

The white haired man shifted back so he was leaning against the headboard and brought Naruto up against him, laying the blonde's head on his toned and well-muscled chest. The teen giggled again, snuggling into his Godfather - Tsunade almost aw-ed at the sight.

"You know, Naruto," She started as she got up, "It's good you get these quiet moments to be a kid after not knowing what it was like."

"I know." The sleepy blonde replied

Tsunade paused as she came to the door and looked back.

"Get some sleep." She said with a smile and shut the door

The blonde slept peacefully that day. 

TBC~~~

* * *

M: WHY AM I SO SAPPPPPPYYYYYY~~~~~? Eh.


	8. Leaving

M: Oh my goddesses! It's almost OVER? Read~~~ It~~~~

* * *

Chapter 7: Leaving 

Clouded, blue eyes blinked open slowly, giving Naruto's mind a chance to remember where he was. He shifted and snuggled into the chest beneath him, the strong arms around him automatically tightening protectively. Looking out the uncovered windows, the blonde saw that night had finally fallen and knew that they would have to leave soon. If only to avoid the mob of people who still thought he was a monster.

Feeling the arms around him shift slightly, Naruto looked up and saw that his mentor's arms were loosening. Carefully slipping out, he walked over to his clothes and went to get changed. Shutting the bathroom door, he winced as his shoulder muscled pulled when he began to remove his shirt. Looking at the bandaged limbs in the mirror, he saw no blood and was thankful that the wounds hadn't opened.

"Tsunade would kill me..." He muttered, straightening out his new shirt

The teen exited the join bathroom and wandered over to his bag. Pulling out a sealing scroll, he bit his thumb and swiped it across the seal, effectively opening it. He picked up the journal that had resided in the scroll and opened it to his most recent research entry.

Naruto had begun learning seals under Jiraiya's teaching a few months ago and had made significant progress but being kidnapped and tortured set him back by quite a bit. Luckily, he was already ahead.

The blonde began to sketch out a new seal on the next blank page, putting together parts of the notes on previous pages; things that he had been learning. He sat at the foot of the bed, resting his back up against it.

After about half an hour, Naruto straightened up slightly as the bed shifted but relaxed when he felt a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. It's just me. You're safe."

He loved and hated that reassurance. Loved it because since Jiriaya and he had become master and student and he'd been told of his heritage, they were words of love and protection. However, he also hated it because it reminded him of dark memories past and made him feel weak. But he soon banished those thoughts. Jiriaya had never told him he was weak, quite the opposite in fact. He let out the breath he didn't realise he had held in and looked up towards his Godfather's concerned face, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine," He said, almost unconvincingly; Jiraiya really knew him too well, "really, I'm fine."

The white haired sage smiled at Naruto's need to protect others from worrying about him and glanced to the journal in the teen's hands. Looking over the page, he read through each detail, his smile growing at how in-depth the blonde was. The sage, however, didn't recognise the seal. Sitting on the bed above Naruto, he voiced his question and thoughts.

"What is it? It's so simple yet so complex..." The sannin mused, "Somekind of storing seal... But so much easier to teach. And unfinished."

Jiraiya lowered a hand to help Naruto up and the blonde accepted with a quiet thank you. He took his seat on the bed next to his mentor and leaned against his side, needing the support to be sitting up for so long. They looked over the seal together while Naruto edited it.

"It is a storing seal. And yes, a simpler one. Unfinished and untested. Not for long though," The blonde smiled, "It's almost done, it just needs a little more tweaking and genin should be able to learn it. It's noticeable to us because there are leaf seals in the structure; making it almost impossible for any enemy to deduct what it is. And thanks to the blood seal in the middle, only the ninja who wrote it will be able to open it. Unless they use the advanced seal I'm working on. Then, more than one person's blood can be used to activate it."

The blonde sighed in remembrance, "I remember as a genin, there was a storing seal that as particularly hard for me to figure out. It's design was unnecessarily complex. If one line was wrong, you'd burn yourself."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement, flipping through the last few pages of the journal and studying the seal closer.

"I remember that one. I hated it. And when I met you, you did have a strange affinity for seals." The sage smiled

Naruto looked up and smiled too, "Me, strange? Well I suppose so. I can't not agree with you. Who else is this calm after being kidnapped by a psycho? But looking back, I can agree with me being strange. Mr. Happy-go-lucky," The blonde shook his head slightly.

"You were such a brat." The sannin agreed

"Hey! I resent that." Naruto pouted, playfully.

Jiraiya laughed slightly and Naruto gave a strange smile; somewhere between happiness and sorrow.

Suddenly, Naruto gasped, his arms coming to wrap themselves around his upper body. Jiraiya quickly set the book down and wrapped his own arms around Naruto, gently rubbing some warmth into his Godson's cold body. The blonde shivered, eyes tightly closed, teeth chattering quietly. His head was tucked into his own body and Jiraiya's, shielding him from the cruel world. The sage hit the panic button that would alert Tsunade, as that was the only doctor that Naruto's room called.

The door burst open and Tsunade ran across the room. Kneeling beside Naruto, the blonde medic ran her fingers through his sun-kissed hair.

"Naruto, you need to listen to me," The shivering blonde shifted slightly, "You're having a delayed stress reaction - a panic attack. You need to calm down, do you understand me? Now your body has calmed down, your mind has realised what's happened. Breath with Jiraiya, okay? Match his pattern."

The teen curled in on himself futher and listened to his mentor's breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Basic, simple, one breath at a time. He could do this.

Eventually, Naruto opened his eyes again, sapphire gems unfocused and dazed. Jiraiya let go of him slightly and breathed a sigh of relief. He lowered the teen onto his lap, stroking through the golden hair - much as Tsunade had.

"'m fine." The blonde murmured, "Nothing-

"You haven't delt with before." Jiraiya finished, "Don't care. It still worries me."

He could feel the blonde smile against him.

"Thanks, Tsunade." The sage said, looking in her direction

"No problem," She replied, standing

After a few minutes she spoke again, in a motherly tone.

"When are you going? If you plan to leave today, it needs to be soon. Night watch will be over soon and I put ninja up that I trust."

"Kakashi..." Naruto said quietly

Tsunade smiled, Naruto was a lot smarter than he was given credit for. Kakashi was like a big brother to him. The silver haired nin was distant at first but as Naruto dropped his mask around him, he began to understand the blonde better. Even if Naruto thought he still had something to prove, Kakashi cared in his own, secret, way.

"We'll go soon. Everything's already packed." Jiraiya eventually answered

Naruto sat up, placing a hand on his left temple as soon as he did, giving a gasp of pain. Tsunade edged closer to him, placing a glowing green hand against for forehead; easing the migraine. When she was finished Naruto looked up with tired eyes and blinked.

"Okay, I think I can handle travelling." The blonde gave a small yawn, "Maybe only a couple hours though."

Jiriaya laughed, "That's fine."

The sage picked up their bags and put Naruto's journal into his. Giving the blonde a hand up, he gave him the smaller bag and the three of them walked out the hospital room, towards the gate. Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's back as he tensed when they passed through the town's market place. When they reached the gate, a ninja dropped from his post on the wall.

"Lady Tsunade." The silver haired ninja said in greeting

"Kakashi." Said Hokage replied, "I hope all is well?"

"No disturbances, Lady Hokage."

Kakashi turned towards Naruto and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Naruto." The sensei smiled, "It's good to see you feeling well."

The blonde smiled sheepishly and Jiraiya turned to the blonde medic ninja standing slightly behind them.

"Well we better be off. Goodbye Tsunade. Kakashi."

As Jiraiya walked out the gate, Naruto stopped and turned slightly.

"Goodbye... And thank you."

And they walked into the distance. 

TBC~~~

* * *

M: One left! -CRY- The Epilogue! xxx


	9. Sleep now

Midnight13731: Well, this is it...

* * *

Epilogue: Sleep now 

Jiraiya noticed when Naruto began to slow down and made a mental note to stop soon. They came across an inn and Jiraiya booked them a room, guiding his student up the stairs. The sage put his bag down and watched as Naruto limped slightly out of the bathroom. When the blonde finally stumbled; the sannin caught him. Naruto's eyes were half-closed and his breathing had sped up. The effort on his wounded limbs was too much.

Jiraiya picked his Godson up, cradling him aganist his chest and carefully put him into bed, carressing a whiskered cheek. Naruto leaned into the touch, eyes closing in comfort as the sage pulled up the blanket and tucked him in.

"I'm so tired..." The blonde whispered

"That's okay," Jiraiya replied, "Sleep now. You're safe."

Naruto nodded, almost undetectably and let his body go limp, smiling in his sleep.

"I'm here. I'm protecting you." 

Jiraiya's voice echoed. Even in Naruto's dreams. 

_Fin._

* * *

Well guys, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review - no flamers - and I just want everyone to know:

To all who have reviewed, faved or alerted; it would take me WAY too long to write you all here, but know this: I know who you are, I don't delete a single e-mail from and I want to thank you from the deepest part of my heart. Fanfictioners like yourselfs are the reason I had any drive to come back here.

Thank you.

Love forever and always,

Midnight13731

-x-


End file.
